


Sherlock’s Parents

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crap Telly, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sherlock, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: John finally gets to meet Sherlock’s parents properly.





	1. Breaking The News

Sherlock paced around the room, hands folded underneath his chin. His flat mate- and boyfriend- John Watson, was sitting in his chair. Sherlock was anxious. Anxious about that night. His mind was imagining all the way the night could go wrong. His mother could deduce something about their sex life- although she had more self control then Sherlock. His father might ask about John’s past, there were plenty of situations. 

“Sherlock, please calm down. It’s going to be all right,” John said. 

“No. My parents have always been interested in my love life and I’m certain one of them are going to say something,” Sherlock said. He collapsed onto the sofa and huffed. 

John stood and sat by Sherlock’s head. He rubbed Sherlock’s head and caressed his cheek. “It’s going to be alright Love,” He said. Love was John’s pet name for Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiled at the affection and sat up. He kissed John and let his head sink into John’s lap. John smiled down at him and ran a hand through Sherlock’s dark curls. Sherlock’s soft hair glided through his fingers as John rubbed his head.

Sherlock’s mind relaxed, at least, for the moment. He laid there, smiling and savoring John’s love. Everything seemed so perfect, why ruin it with his parents visiting? 

A knock at the door made Sherlock spring up and he threw the door open. It was simply Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock sighed and returned to John. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Mrs. Hudson said. 

John shook his head. “No, were just waiting,” He said. 

Mrs. Hudson nodded. “So, are you two ready?” She asked giddily. 

Sherlock scoffed. “What is there to be excited for?” 

Mrs. Hudson ignored him. She looked to John with an adoring smile. John nodded. “Yes, yes.”

Mrs. Hudson sat in the wooden chair that stood between the two men’s chairs. “You know, this is a big step for you two. Meeting the parents,” She said. 

Sherlock huffed again. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded again. His head rested against the back of the sofa and his legs splayed out across the floor. He desperately wished Mrs. Hudson would go away. 

Mrs. Hudson could sense his mood and stood. “Well, I better be off,” She said, and left. 

Sherlock cracked one eye open. “Why is that everyone thinks this is such a big deal?” He demanded. 

John chuckled. It was amazing how Sherlock knew nothing about people. Well, he knew _about_ them from his deductions but couldn’t deduce their behavior. “People think our relationship is getting serious,” He said.

”And that’s _a big deal_?” Sherlock said with disgust. 

John kissed his cheek. “Yes. Now, come get cleaned up,” He ordered, standing up. Sherlock stood and followed John to their bedroom. He changed into his black suit and fixed his hair. John changed into his own suit and combed his hair. Sherlock helped him shave- they laughed as Sherlock tickled John’s chin- and soon enough, they were ready.

Sherlock stood in front of the door, waiting for the knock of his mother’s fist. He heard the tap on the door and twisted it open. He smiled as his parents entered. His mother kissed his cheek and admired her boy’s face. She moved in order for Sherlock’s father to greet him. His father hugged him and smiled when he looked up at his son. Greetings were exchanged and the trio moved up the stairs. 

John stood as they entered. Sherlock’s mother hugged John and Mr. Holmes shook John’s hand. “It’s great to finally meet you,” John told the couple. 

Sherlock’s mother smiled. “It’s great to meet you too. It’s not everyday we get to come visit our little Sherlock. And you, of course, John,” She said. 

John smiled and offered them a seat in the sofa. They sat and Sherlock sat in his black chair. He glanced at John, who smiled at him. He was sure that the evening would run smoothly. Sherlock was not. 

“So John, how’s the clinic?” Sherlock’s father asked. 

“Oh good. Good. Same as always. Mainly just minor problems,” He said. 

Sherlock froze as his mother spoke. “How’s Sherlock been? Has he been behaving himself?” She joked. 

John chuckled. “He’s been well, yes. How have you been?” He asked Mrs. Holmes. 

“Oh I’ve been fine,” She said. 

John turned to Mr. Holmes. He nodded. “I’ve been great. Every moment with her is fantastic,” Mr. Holmes said, turning to his wife. She giggled and he turned back to John. “How are you? You and the girlfriends, I mean,” He asked. 

John stammered. “Well, you see, I’m not exactly- John!” Sherlock interrupted, a little too loudly. “Don’t you think it’s time for dinner?” He said.

John nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” He stood and the couple followed him to the table. A roasted chicken sat on the table and everyone took a plate full. They sat and ate with casual conversation until Sherlock couldn’t wait anymore. He and John had planned to wait after dinner to tell his parents about their new relationship but his excitement was getting to be too much. 

“Mum, Dad. There’s something I need to tell you,” He began. 

John looked up at him, shock in his eyes. His parents looked at him, concern in his mother’s eyes and curiosity in his father’s. “Yes Dear?” Mr. Holmes asked calmly. 

Sherlock stole a glance at John before speaking. “I’ve, um, I’ve found someone,” He said. 

Mrs. Holmes gasped and smiled widely. Mr. Holmes grinned. “Really? What’s his name?” He asked happily. 

Sherlock smiled and looked down. Mrs. Holmes gasped again and her husband looked at Sherlock curiously. He hadn’t quite caught on. “What’s their name?”

Sherlock looked up. “John Watson.”


	2. Exposed

Sherlock watched as the faces around him fluctuated. John’s face had both pride and embarrassmen on it. Sherlock’s father was staring at John, an astonished grin on his face. Mrs. Holmes was grinning and squeezing her husband’s hand. 

“How long?” Mrs. Holmes squeaked. 

“About four months now,” Sherlock said.

”Four months! And you didn’t bother to tell me,” Mrs. Holmes exclaimed. She took a breath and squeezed her husband’s hand again. He rubbed her palm and helped her calm down. “I’m sorry dear. It’s just... I’m so glad you’ve found someone so perfect for you,” She said, looking between the two men. 

John smiled. “Perfect?” He asked. 

Mes. Holmes nodded. “Yes. I mean, look at you, you’re very cute, if you don’t mind me saying, you’re smart, and you were in the military,” She said. 

John was very curious to hear this explanation. “And that makes me perfect?” He asked innocently. 

Mrs. Holmes continued on. “Yes, yes! Sherlock has always had a thing for military men. Why, when he was eighteen, I found all of these army magazines underneath his bed- Christ! Dad, get your wife under control!” Sherlock cried, his hands wildly flying up into the air.

Mr. Holmes patted at his wife’s hand and frowned. “I do think that conversation is over,” He said. 

She nodded and looked over at Sherlock. He was hiding his face in his hands. “I’m sorry dear,” She said.

Sherlock nodded and stood. “Tea?” He suggested, trying to get the conversation on _anything_ else. Everyone nodded and he poured four cups of tea. He handed two cups to his parents and one to John. His fingertips brushed John’s and he concealed a smile. 

Sherlock’s mother suggested they move to the lounge and everyone agreed. John sat in his seat, Sherlock collapsed into his, and his parents settled onto the sofa. There was silence until Sherlock spoke. “You have questions.”

“Naturally,” Mrs. Holmes replied. Sherlock scoffed and set the cup down. He turned to his parents and awaited their questions. Mrs. Holmes began first. 

“Does everyone know about your relationship?” 

Sherlock answered the first question. “Yes. Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, you two, and of course Geoff.” Geoff being Greg Lestrade, although everyone knew who Sherlock meant by Geoff. 

The second question was asked by Mrs. Holmes as well. “Are you two in a physical relationship?” Of course, her being brilliant, she could’ve deduced all of this but she needed to hear it from the two men. 

John fidgeted and replied, “Um, no.”

Mr. Holmes asked the third question. “Do you two make each other happy?” 

Sherlock glanced over at John. He was worried what John was going to say. John was smiling and looking straight at the man. “Yes,” He said. 

Sherlock’s heart froze as he realized the answer. He smiled and bit his lip. He made John _happy_.

Mr. Holmes smiled and leaned back into the cushions. “There we go. No more questions,” He said. 

Sherlock smiled. He looked over at John and blushed deeper when he caught John’s eye. 

As the night carried on, Sherlock was beginning to wish his parents would leave. They were staying the night at a flat that Mycroft had rented them. “It’s getting late. You two best be heading home,” He said.

Mrs. Holmes nodded and grabbed her bag. Mr. Holmes grabbed his coat and bid his farewells. “It was great to meet you John,” He said. 

“Thank you. It was great to meet you too,” He said. 

Mrs. Holmes kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Good night dear.” 

Sherlock smiled and nearly pushed her out the door. “Goodnight,” He said and then closed the door behind them.


	3. Soft Hair and Sweet Scents

Sherlock sighed tiredly. He rested against the doorframe. Finally, the night was over and he could finally grumble in peace.

He rolled his eyes and sighed again. He collapsed into his chair and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. He rested his head on the back of his chair. He looked up and saw John’s adoring face over him.

“Did you have a good night Love?” John asked. Although he already knew the answer Sherlock would give him. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “No,” He said bitterly. His night had been awful, except for the bit where John said Sherlock made him happy. That was going into his mind palace, into a place labeled _John_. It was where he stored all of his favorite memories of John. It was his favorite place in his mind palace. 

John gently took Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. John’s kiss made Sherlock’s full lips warm up. Sherlock smiled and kissed him back. John ran a hand over Sherlock’s lips before pulling away. “Better?” He asked.

Sherlock smiled. He loved how John’s kiss felt against his cold lips. It made his cheeks warm up and he smiled as John pulled away. “Better.”

John chuckled. He easily picked Sherlock up and carried him to the sofa. Sherlock is very light and John carries him around the flat often. John dropped Sherlock onto the cushions and curled up next to the thin man. 

Sherlock rested his head on John’s lap. He felt John’s fingers glide through his hair again. Once more, everything was content. John’s gentle touch made his annoyance and anger slip away and, soon, he was absolutely happy. He loved laying down and sleeping with John; it made him feel like he was actually loved by someone.

“Your hair is so soft,” John complimented. He kissed Sherlock’s temple and rubbed his head again. Sherlock had taken a shower earlier and the shampoo had made Sherlock’s hair extra soft and fluffy. John loved it.

Sherlock grinned. He nuzzled his face into John’s leg. “You’re my new pillow,” He joked.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock again. “Do you want to stay here or go to bed?” He asked. He would’ve preferred staying on the couch instead of moving to their bed but he didn’t mind leaving if Sherlock wanted to move. 

Sherlock groaned. “Stay here,” He grumbled, much to John’s satisfaction.

John nodded and switched on the Telly. A random game show switched on but John decided it was enough. He laid down next to Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close. His lips brushed against Sherlock’s forehead in a tired attempt at a kiss.

Sherlock kissed John’s neck and took in a breath of his scent. He smelled like mint shampoo. Sherlock smiled and kissed John again. “I love you,” He mumbled, a blush spreading over his cheeks. It was the first time one of them had said it. 

John smiled and looked down at Sherlock. His eyes were averting John’s and John brought Sherlock’s face up to his. “I love you too,” John admitted. “I love you so much,” He said. John tenderly kissed Sherlock, as if to ensure it.

Sherlock looked up at John. He thought John looked absolutely perfect. Hair cut short, eyes chocolate brown, lips wet, suit clean and new. He almost looked like a dream.

John looked down at Sherlock. A small smile spread over his face and he drew Sherlock’s loose curl back from his face. He admired the man. His cheekbones, his gorgeous eyes, his soft smile. John kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, arms holding Sherlock to his chest. 

Sherlock smiled and took in another breath of John’s delicious scent. It was the most delightful thing he’d ever smelt. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, listening to the soft beats of John’s soft heartbeat.


End file.
